Do You Like The Snow?
by Miss Yaoi Hands
Summary: A snowy day makes Talon wonder about his relationship with Quinn. One-shot.


**Do You Like The Snow?**

* * *

Talon sat in a tree while he watched his scout admire the snowfall. A quiet meadow in Demacia was the only place they could meet without the ridicule of others. It was damn cold but he would do just about anything to be with Quinn. The assassin pulled his hood closer to his reddening cheeks as he too watched the tiny flutter of snowflakes. He heard that each snowflake was unique and no two were the same, glancing back to Quinn he thought the same thing about her.

The Noxian sighed— how did this cheerful girl get through his hardened exterior? They were complete opposites in almost every way. Quinn gave her life fully for her country and relied on her partner, Valor, more than anyone while he resented Noxus and only trusted himself. Talon looked up to her indigo-colored eagle flying just overhead. He was seemed very excited about the first snowfall.

What was it about her that made his heart skip? Why did he feel so deeply for this girl? For this girl he was supposed to see as an enemy?

"Do you like the snow, Val?" The scout asked sweetly, sticking out her arm for the eagle to perch on. He nuzzled up to Quinn before shooting back off into the air. She giggled, "I'll take that as a yes."

Could it have been the affection she showed just about every living thing? Talon noticed that she was looking up at him now. He hopped off the branch he was sitting on and landed on the soft snow. Quinn smiled at him as he patted the snow off his gloves. The cold had turned the girl's nose and cheeks red as a rose.

"And what about you? Do you like the snow?" She asked him with that cute smile of hers, her breath visible in the cold air.

"I'll admit that I like it more than the rain," Talon answered, "I'm not very familiar with it. Noxus is too close to the coast for it to snow."

"Winter time always reminds me of Caleb. He loved the snow just like Valor." The scout leaned down and picked up a handful of snow. She packed it into a ball, "When we were young, he and I would always be excited to see it. We would run outside in our pajamas to throw snowballs and build snowmen. He and I caught a few colds that way."

Maybe it was the way she never hid anything from him? He knew what had happened to Quinn's twin brother and she wasn't shy to talk about him. Talon knew that she no longer felt sad about her brother's passing but she always reminisced on their childhood. In return, Talon shared things with her that he hadn't with anyone before like his life in the underbelly of Noxus to his feelings about his adopted family, the Du Couteau.

Quinn laughed as she threw the snowball at Talon's chest. He glared down at the white spot on his violet cloak. The assassin patted it off before quickly grabbing snow in his own hand. Talon packed it into a ball haphazardly, giving Quinn enough time to run behind a tree. He couldn't help but crack a smile as he chased after her.

Maybe it was her youthfulness? She had seen war and the worst sides of the world yet she still had that bright outlook on life. She believed that there would be an end to the war soon and dreamed openly of the day she and the assassin could be with each other without repercussions. Talon, on the other hand, had been coldhearted for as long as he could remember— living in the gutters of Noxus would do that to a person.

Talon threw the ball of snow at the scout's legs when she stopped to grab more of her own. Quinn yelped playfully, making Valor turn aggressively on Talon when he heard her. The eagle attached himself to the assassin's shoulders and pecked at him. Quinn ran over to cover Talon's face with her arms.

"Val, no, he didn't hurt me!" She explained while she nudged him away. Valor calmed down and jetted back into the sky. Quinn turned her attention back to the assassin, pushing away his long hair from his face. Her thumbs brushed over his cheeks to check for scratches. "Are you alright?"

Maybe it was the unending concern that she had for him? Talon could count a few occasion of Quinn tending to whatever wound he sustained on the Fields of Justice or when he visited her while he was on missions for the High Command. Burns, bruises, cuts, whatever it was, Quinn had ointment and bandages slapped on it the next second. The assassin had come so accustomed to Quinn coddling him, he once forgot how to change his own bandages.

"I'm fine." Talon said, looking into her beautiful golden eyes. "I don't blame Valor for not trusting me as much as you do. I did try and kill you on numerous occasions."

"But you always hesitated," the Demacian simpered.

"How could I kill my favorite plaything?" He smiled back.

Quinn rolled her eyes before she placed her lips on his. Talon would never admit it openly but he loved the way she kissed him. It was always slow, warm, and full of the tenderness he had never known until he met her. This kiss felt especially warm in the cold air and Talon almost growled when she pulled away.

"There's a small town not too far from here. Would you like to get out of the cold and get something hot to eat?" She asked, pointing in the opposite direction of Demacia's capital.

"There is something hot I'd like to eat but I'm assuming you mean actual food," The assassin smirked at her sudden blush.

"I don't see why we can't have both," the scout shot back. Quinn wrapped her arm around his and began walking in the direction of the town. She whistled for Valor to follow.

Maybe it was the way she kept up with him in combat and in witty wordplay? Talon was always the instigator of these situations, either a friendly spar or their heated blushes, Quinn gave back just as much. Maybe it was her the affection she showed him constantly, maybe it was her almost whimsical outlook on life, and maybe it was all of that.

As Talon listened to the snow slush under their boots, he smiled and wrapped his arm tight around his scout. He knew that he loved her no matter how different she was from him.

* * *

 _Notes: Happy Snowdown and Happy Holidays everyone. I hope you're all making the best of the last days of the year. I know that this isn't a Snowdown themed one-shot but hey it has snow in it so close enough. I've just been having thoughts just like Talon lately. I don't know how to form them into words so I'll use our assassin as an outlet. I also don't know what it is about the holidays but the magic in the air makes me wish I had someone to love…_

 _Wow, that was totally gross to read. MYH, you lovesick fool, please go outside._

 _Anyways, I hope you all have a great time with your loved ones and hopefully we all find our own Quinn someday._

 _See you next time._


End file.
